Mal (Descendants)
Maleficent Bertha (her last name is unknown) is the main villain protagonist and narrator turned redeemed main protagonist of the hit 2015 Disney Channel movie Descendants. Everyone knows her as "Mal" on the villain island and the hero kids in Auradon. she's seen in the beginning of the movie doing a graffiti and walk in the town. She's the best friend of Evie, she loves being evil and making her mother proud of her, because everyone also knows her and all the children of villains as trouble makers. After the song "Rotten to The Core" where she had been dancing with her friends and the other villains children, she stole a lollipop from a baby. Maleficent tells her she does recognize her nasty little girl like she said. When Mal hears her mother she was going to Auradon school by order of Prince Ben she was surprised, because she knows no villains and their offspring can leave Lost Island, but Maleficent told her she needed her to go and steal the wand from the Fairy Godmother, Mal agrees, and she and her friends take the limo to go to Auradon. When she and her friends finally arrive, all heroes children were scared of them. Ben greeted her with Audrey. When she, Carlos, Evie, and Jay walk in the school museum, they finally find the magic wand, but Jay accidentally activates the museum alarm, and they have no choice but to escape. Later, Mal finally asks herself after talking with Ben if she's really evil, she was convinced once again by her mother to do her nasty work, she give Ben a love spell cookie to be chosen to accompany him in the coronation ceremony for stealing the wand, but Ben then asks her on a date, and she tells Evie to help her to make her go on the date, when Ben shows her the place he wanted to go swimming, but Mal refuses to follow him, later she discovers she had real feelings for Ben. When she sees he was not in the lake anymore she believed he had drowned and tried to save him, but she realized she can't swim and was about to drown when Ben came to save her. Later at the coronation ceremony, she wanted to give an anti-love spell Brownie to Ben, telling him she put a spell on him, but Ben told her he knew that and the spell was broken when he was swimming, she asked him if his feelings were fake, but Ben tells her he does care and does have true feelings for her. At the coronation ceremony, she witnesses Jane snatch the wand and accidentally free all villains and their offspring from Lost Island, at which her mother takes the opportunity to immediately use her regained powers to travel to Auradon for revenge. Mal takes the wand from Jane and throws it to the Fairy Godmother, when her mother appears and snatches the wand from the frozen Fairy Godmother, she tries to convince her mother to stop her evil plan, but Maleficent gets angry and turn to a dragon, saying the kids will regret defying her. Mal finally defeated her mother by using a magic spell and transforming her mother into a tiny lizard, the Fairy Godmother claiming that Maleficent can be redeemed just like her daughter. After the ceremony she is singing and dancing with everyone when she and Ben are going to kiss each they are interrupted by fireworks. Mal looks at the camera and the audience, saying that the story isn't over yet, her eyes glowing green like her mother's. Category:Femme Fatale Category:Teenage Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Fairies Category:Witches Category:Singing Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:In love villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Villainesses Category:Sorceress Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Hero's Lover Category:Thief Category:Bullies Category:Karma Houdini Category:Affably Evil Category:Child-Abusers